Exceeding Expectations
by maraluvsyou
Summary: Destiny Salazar is an exchanged student at Hogwarts. When she arrives, she finds out who her father is and why people hate her. Hermione comes to her savior and befriends her, when she needs a friend herself. Both team up together to face the reality of the real world even after Voldemort's death. Hermione is Broken and Destiny is Scarred. Rated M for language,OOCHG,7thyr,DMHG,OCBZ


Destiny pov

I wake up at a quarter past eight. Moving over slightly i push myself up, using my elbows. I stay there for a while until i remember that today was the day i get to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an exchange student, for my last year of schooling. Being from the United States, I'm pretty much sure i'm going to make a complete fool of myself. Wait...do they say say fool in Britain?

Running over to the mirror I look at myself and try to see what would be the major difference that would make me stand out from the rest. Delicately brushing my long, wavy, blonde hair i remember one difference-their accents! Taking a minute I amuse myself by mimicking what Americans believe they sound like. Why the hell do they say bloody? What the hell is 'rubbish'? Ehh, I don't care its only for one year, I'll be back in no time. I'll be back to my real home. Right here in North Carolina.

I shook myself out of my thought, seeing as i have been staring at myself in the mirror for a while. "Destiny!"I pause with my toothbrush still in my mouth,

"Destiny! Breakfast is ready and then we are going to floo to Hogwarts, we are running extremely late! Hurry the hell up hija!" Mother screams from all the way in the kitchen, sounding rushed.

"Shit" hurrying up and finish in the bathroom hopping around my room, trying to put my pants and shirt on at the same time. Learning that it's colder, I wrap a scarf around my neck. Looking over at my outfit in the mirror approvingly i grab my beloved black boots quickly slipping them on. I run down stairs to only trip on the last step as fall straight on my face.

Muttering curse words under my breath i look up to see my mother looking at me with an amused smile plastered on her slightly tanned, Hispanic face.

"Destiny Salazar, what have I told you about running down the stairs. And watch your language young lady when you're in my house. You might be classified as an adult, but i'm still your madre." she laughed while helping me up. I immediately smell the aroma of the sweetness that consists of her magic-free cooked breakfast.

Reaching a manicured hand to get a plate, to have it slapped away from madre. Understanding why, when she pulls her phone to show me the time, we are suppose to be leaving at ten, yet it's ten right now. Pulling out a plastic container that had a lid to it i shrunk all the breakfast and laid it in the container closing the lid, smelling the swift but strong smell that erupted when i did so.

"Mija, I'm most definite that they have food for you to eat. I heard that at Hogwarts the food shows up right in front of your face when its time to eat."shaking her head and chuckling she walks over to the fireplace. Her strong strong accent showing, by her melodic laugh. I don't care if the food magically appears in front of us, nothing could beat my madres cooking. She was on her own when my father left, i never met him, he left when my mother was still pregnant with me.

Grabbing the supplies some old guy with a beard named "Dumbledore"came and dropped off, for the exchange student thingy, while i had to give him my supplies for the student who is taking my place here. Looking around trying to remember every little small detail in the manor that i'll be leaving for one year, one whole year. Damn now it seems like a long time. When i start to tear up i walk quickly to the fireplace and hold my mothers hand, hearing her yell out "HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE"as tears were freely falling now.

I get a very real feeling as i couldn't breath for a minute but remained calm. Flooing over a large amount of space, was never suppose to be the most comfortable thing in the world. When i opened my eyes i let go of my mothers hand and looked around. There pictures of what i'm guessing teachers or just really important people on the wall. One looked like it was trying to say something to me, so i walked over to it.

"Glad to finally see you again Destiny" a kind, gentle voice called over to me. Spinning around i see the headmaster smiling at me with a weird twinkle in his eyes. Is he always this damn happy? Sensing my thoughts madre looked pointedly at me when an expression that could only translate to "fix yourself" no matter what race you are. Putting on my fake smile, i shook the hand of the weird man, noticing quickly that one was black. Trying not to be rude i ended the handshake quickly and looked at him questionably.

"Ah, a story that will be told another time, now i'll need to get you your timetable." He waved the question off with his unblackened hand and smiled, once again. "Since breakfast has already been served i guess that i just get your sorting down quickly and you can go to the kitchens"

Sorting? Do i really have to be in one of those stupid houses thing, they got going on over here? We don't have this in North Carolina. He walks away and comes back with a dusty looking hat. Alarmingly looking at my mother, she looks just as disgusted as me, but once again sensing that the old man was kind hearted i put on my fake smile and let him put the hat one me.

To my discomfort, the hat started to sing. Yes, it started to fucking sing, on my head, loudly. The hat had a mind on its own, no pun intended, whispering things like "daughter of evil", "princess of light", all sorts of rubbish. However, once the obnoxious whispering stopped came the loud yell of Grffyndoe? Grffyndor? Gryffindor. What is with all the weird names here. Well, i guess it is better than having all the same names like steve, hannah, john, or something like that. Dumbledore smiled even more when he heard it. My mother looked proud. A knock interrupted us, and i was glad to get that dusty old hat off my head.

Signaling the person to come in, i see a girl with slightly frizzy light brown hair and brown eyes. I've seen her before in the newspaper in NC, she helped that boy defeat Old Voldy. Realizing i was staring i awkwardly look away from her suddenly feeling nervous that i was staring at a famous person. Hey, i'm a normal person. Seeing celebrities, no matter how famous is awesome. Oh no, do they say awesome here? If not, i'll teach them.

I suddenly heard my name being called and looked up to see everyone looking at me. Blushing, i'm grateful my mother saved me and said that it was time for her to go and she needed to say bye. This was the part i was dreading the most. I didn't use to go to a boarding school, i never had to leave my mother behind, but now i do. Madre would have none of my crying, she wiped my tears away and said that i was eighteen and i needed to act like one, but i could see her very own tears starting to swell up. I waved goodbye as she flooed home. I grabbed the forgotten school bag and container and followed the hero girl out of Dumble's office. Forget about the food.

Hermione pov

The girl i was assigned to show around Hogwarts, had a odd thing about her. I don't know what it was but a bell was ringing in my head. Not that i knew her from somewhere, she just looked like someone. When she passed me her timetable, i noticed we had all the same classes together. Knowing she was a Gryffindor, made me slightly comfortable around her. Since we had an hour before our first class starts i show her where everything is, which took thirty minutes itself, because Hogwarts is so gifted in size.

"You know, you have a very different attitude than most girls here." smiling at her so she knows that it wasn't meant to be in an offensive way, "i know that you know who by the way you looked at me in there, but i'm Hermione Granger"i pulled my hand from under my books and was glad when she actually did shake my hand back. We walk side by side just talking, since i got done earlier than i thought.

"Oh look Astoria, Mudblood has a new friend" pansy and her pureblood group stopped right in front of Destiny and myself. Not wanting any trouble i try to walk around, to which i only get stopped by pansy.

"Mudblood we just want to say hello to your new friend, who i have to admit looks way too pretty to be hanging out with the looks of you. I can practically smell the filth from your clothes."

Tears started to form in my eyes, but not wanting to cry in front of them i turned the other way and started walking, pulling Destiny with me.

"Pans, are you actually going to let a Mudblood walk away from you like that" an unknown girl said out loud to.

I started walking faster, practically dragging Destiny with me. Astoria ran over and pulled books from under my arms and pushed me down. She started laughing and saying jokes about how Mudbloods belong on the floo and even though i did help defeat the dark lord i'll never be acceptable to society and worthy of magic. I couldn't take it anymore as i started crying, hugging my knees.

No matter what you do for these people, they'll never be grateful. No matter how strong I was, I'm broken. No matter what you thought of me, You were wrong. I am not the strong Hermione Granger that helped defeat the darkest wizard of all time anymore. I am the broken one, who will never live up to people expectations.

I feel a hand on my hand and instantly calm down. looking up i see Destiny looking furious. Trying to hold her back, she rips her hand away from me and stands up.

I know who she reminds me of know. But that's impossible. He's dead. He never had children.

Destiny p.o.v

Destiny rose up and walked over to the girls. She grabbed the one who pushed Hermione down and pushed her to the wall. Being Dramatically taller and stronger than the girl, put Destiny to an advantage. She pulled her wand out from her boot and pointed it at the girls neck. Looking, unknowingly, frightening like her father.

Which intimated Astoria more than she would ever admit to anyone, since her family was one who was scared of him the most and kept in hiding from him.

"If i ever hear you mutter the word mudblood again i'll hurt you worse than your precious dark lord did."pressing the now burning stick of wood further on the pressure point on one's neck, until Astoria whimpered.

"Now, you and your fucking friends are going to run fast away from here and will never mess with Hermione again."

I started to feel someone pulling me away, but i didn't budge. Do everyone in this blasted school do these things? Do teachers know about about this shit? To think this is going on all the time and the damn teachers are just sitting on their asses doing nothing! I can't last a year here, they'll get to me just like they did to Hermione. It's crazy how fast things can go from being nice to being horrible in a matter of seconds.

I can see why Old Voldy was so powerful. The demons were made within these kids. Were taught to them. Fed to them. Centuries and Centuries, generations after generations. So easily manipulated.

Coming to my senses of where i was, i backed off her and watched the gang run off. Hermione was now running to get to the class, we were now almost late to. Luckily we were only a hall away. Hmm, Potions N.E.W.T. I've always been good at Potions, but i wonder what is N.E.W.T stand for. Paying attention to my surroundings i notice that while we were a hallway away, we seem to be in a dungeon like area, where it's really cold. Tightening my scarf around my neck, i hug my body. Seeing as everyone seems to think below freezing is an okay temperature and don't seem affected by it.

Going in the classroom, i get immediate cold feet. I turn around and face Hermione, with a panic expression, to only notice her slightly puffy eyes and red cheeks. I wave my wand, which was still in my hand, and wordlessly she is back to normal. "now smile and look pretty." giggling she pulls me over to an empty desk that sat two people. Looking around i see everyone with a pair.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, i feel someone looking at me. Turning around, I see a boy with silver eyes, with blonde hair just like his skin-pale. This dude needed some serious sun. Hermione seeing as i wasn't listening turned to see who i was looking at and immediately looked away and pulled me a little closer.

"that boy right there is named Draco Malfoy. The girl in the hall has nothing on what that boy does. His father was a strong believer of Voldemort and his Aunt was too. She's the one who carved mudblood in my arm, be careful okay?"

now knowing who he was, i looked back and gave the most sinister glare i could give. He quickly gave the same looked back and smirked when he saw Hermione look at him and look away. So he was one of them. At Least he'snot my type, his partner on the other hand. I quickly ask who the dark skinned, cute, with an exotic look one was, and Hermione smiled.

"That's Blaise Zabini, he's Italian, because i know you're wondering. He's best friends with Draco. I really don't think he is a mean Slytherin, but he is known to only get girls to sleep with him and leave them. The both of them are actually."

My flirtatious smile, slowly turned into a frown as i looked away from him and looked at the board as a man walked in. He too, had a weird name. Severus Snape. His eyes scanned over the class, like an animal stalking his prey. His eyes quickly fell on me, and i felt myself smirk. I knew potions front, back, and sideways.

"And who might you be?" His voice was really deep, but for some odd reason i felt like i could trust him (_authors note: ;) you always should trust snape_).

"I take it since i'm the only new kid here, you're talking to me."not waiting for him to answer me, he probably wouldn't even of,"my name is Destiny" everyone looked shock at the way i talked, at my school, if a teacher were to ask a question without clearly directing it to a student, everyone would answer the question.

"what is your last name?" okay, this dude was just grumpy to me for no reason at all.

"Well, Mr. Snape, my last name is Salazar. Destiny Salazar. It's nice to meet you." The class quieted down and just looked at me in awe. "seems like we have yet another celebrity at Hogwarts" Umm, did i miss something here. "Excuse Mr. Snape, but what is so important about my last name."

For the first time ever, snape looked like he didn't want to answer, like couldn't answer. Then like a someone turned on a switch, fingers were pointed at me and names were screamed out. the only things i could hear was "descendant of evil, daughter of evil", "evil Gryffindor". The one i heard most of all came from a kid wearing a blue tie.

"You all know what this means. She's related to Voldemort. His mother was descendant of Salazar Slytherin, meaning he became one. Somehow she is related to Voldemort. For all we know she could be his daughter, come to take revenge."Someone please tell me, what the fuck is going on. Feeling overwhelmed i look over at Hermione, who is looking at me worriedly. I don't need pity, right now i want answers. Who the hell is my father?


End file.
